


Blooming Love

by Ziane



Series: McHanji Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blooming Love, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Incest, Love Triangle, M/M, McShimadacest, Shimada Incest, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Genji wants to find the perfect gift for Hanzo.





	Blooming Love

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 1] July 16th: flowers/pleasure (✿ ♥‿♥)
> 
> Yey! McShimadacest week starts <3333 I hope you enjoy the little drabbles I will drop almost every day ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧  
> This is my OT3, Genji, Hanzo and Jesse together are my absolute weakness and I love writing about them together romantically or not.  
> I hope you like it (((ೕ( ･ㅂ･)و )))

It took him an hour of sweat and a long walk to find it. The perfect cherry blossom tree, the first one in the whole Hanamura property to preen regal and elegant between its bare green siblings. It reminds him of Hanzo, a proud tree whose beauty is to be admired and unaltered by anyone but him. Genji smiles inwardly and hurries to sneak inside the castle once more with his trophy in hand.

He glances up at raised sun, deciding Hanzo will be doubtlessly practicing at the range even though today it’s his birthday. Twenty-one already, not an adult but not a child anymore and he cannot wait to grow up and be his equal because it pains him that Hanzo treats him as if he were a teenager, and he is not.

Genji bites his bottom lip when he spots Hanzo gathering the arrows from the bullseye and a strangled _onii_ _-san_ dies on his mouth. He shouldn’t call him that, he is eighteen. “Anija!” Genji says and waves his hand, suddenly hiding at his back the fruit of his efforts to not spoil the surprise. Even at this distance, he knows Hanzo does not even grant him a smile but a feeble nod as he ambles toward him. Genji knows his brother well enough to guess he has to earn the smiles, the kisses, and any other affection from him. Such a proud dragon.

Suddenly his hands are clammy and his heart thumps as though he is running, perhaps he is, racing against the odds, against the damn cowboy trying to win his brother over in front of his eyes. They grew up together, two dragons and a wolf sharing a castle and Hanzo’s attention, especially since last summer when Jesse stole his first kiss. How much Genji hated him back then when he watched Jesse lift his brother’s chin and press their lips together while Hanzo turned an intense shade of red. Genji pursed his lips and hissed at them, standing and ready to leave until his older brother took his hand, yanking down until Genji knelt on the ground in front of him. Then Hanzo stole _his_ first kiss, as those velvety, pink lips dragged over his own writing a smile into them.

“What are you hiding there?” Hanzo says, narrowing his eyes and saving him from his reverie.

“One of your birthday presents,” Genji says, unable to suppress the broad smile stretching his lips.

Genji sways his arm, a bow with a flourish and then, in front of Hanzo, there is a thin branch covered in cherry blossom flowers. Hanzo snorts and the noise is like a knife to his poor heart until Genji lifts his eyes and sees his brother covering his mouth with a hand, the _mitsugake_ brushing slightly his nose, but the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes suggest the tenderest smile of them all. He takes his hand, the warmth of the leather heated by the sun and the exercise is no match to Hanzo’s perfect skin.

“Happy birthday,” Genji says and swoons in those blushing cheeks and how Hanzo takes the branch and inhales the scent, closing his eyes for the briefest of moments before pinning him in place with two dark voids twins of his own.

“Genji,” Hanzo whispers, leaning forward until the only thing between them is those flowers.

Infused by a gallantry he never thought possible, Genji winds his arms around his waist, a naughty smile masking his shyness. “I want something else,” Hanzo murmurs, tilting his head to a side, hooded lids and parted mouth inviting him to take, to own, to…

And they kiss. Their lips mingle together and a feeble moan leaves his lungs when he feels his brother’s mouth once more. He doesn’t know how he survives a day without them. He pushes his body against him, earning a meaningless protest from Hanzo as he deepens the kiss, dips a brave tongue where he ventures only at night, those fortunate nights where he and Hanzo share more than brotherly love and much more than innocent kisses.

“ _Onii_ _-san_ ,” he whispers, peppering kisses along his jawline and dreading the moment they walk back to the house.

“Let’s go, it’s almost lunch,” Hanzo says, clearing his throat and grabbing his hand.

As always, too soon. Genji sighs as they walk hand in hand under the high noon sun. He is in seventh heaven until he sees him: the cowboy. He huffs while Hanzo chuckles, delighted at his resignation. His brother squeezes his hand before letting him go. A battle won and another lost as always with his treacherous brother.

McCree tips his hat with one hand while the other offers a small bouquet of deep blue roses that catch your eye at how bright and sumptuous they are. Hanzo takes them in the same hand he has his cherry blossom branch and Genji’s lip twitches upward at the gesture albeit he wants to punch Jesse in the face and erase that smug grin. And he wants to punch him harder when he lifts Hanzo in his arms, wrapping his arms below his backside and spinning him around while his brother giggles -actually giggles- and holds himself with his free arm around his neck. When they stop they share a kiss, more like Jesse steals a kiss, all tongue and teeth, eliciting and loud moan and more giggles. Genji rolls his eyes and walks toward them, biting his tongue so hard he almost draws blood.

“Cheesy cowboy,” Hanzo says while Jesse puts him into the ground again.

“It’s your birthday, darlin’,” Jesse says, stealing another peck on his cheek. “And that ain’t the only present I got for ya’.”

Hanzo chuckles and McCree throws an arm over his shoulders, keeping him close to the point Genji sees how he shamelessly smells Hanzo’s hair and plants a kiss there. He rolls his eyes until he sees stars. “Genji,” Hanzo calls for him and stretches his free hand with a sweet smile on his lips.

And he yields, as he always does, as he always will because he loves his brother more deeply than he will ever know. Genji takes his hand and all three walk to the castle between jokes and teases. The prospect of a night of celebration welcomes them, with food, sake and more sake to drown their hearts and minds. That night Hanzo will sleep between roses and cherry blossoms, enveloped by their scent and by their loving arms...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩


End file.
